


Save My Soul

by togatalemillion



Series: Soul Reaping [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, But only in later chapters, Character Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Grim Reapers, M/M, Yandere, Yandere Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togatalemillion/pseuds/togatalemillion
Summary: Sometimes life doesn’t go your way until you’re dead.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Soul Reaping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682419
Kudos: 1





	Save My Soul

Lucien could still hear the ringing in his ear. He couldn't see much through his clouded vision, but he could see hands, grabbing at different parts of his body. 

He attempted to yell out, make a sound to see if he could even move his lips. He couldn’t, and that made him very afraid. 

The people standing around him, he assumed, were doctors. From what he could see, that had on surgical masks and latex gloves.

Soon enough, the left his body alone. Mumbled voices started to speak just outside his earshot, he could hear bits of what they were saying.

_Am I dying?_ He couldn't feel what they were doing. He could hardly see what they were doing. 

They weren't treating his body with as much respect as he would've wanted. In fact, they didn't really look like doctors. The clothes on their bodies weren't traditional doctor clothing. 

It made him wonder why they were acting so urgently. 

After a while, he could feel his ears. His head hurt trying to process the many words he was hearing, but somehow he could make out a few of them. Words like "price," and "sold," stood out to him. His situation was much more severe than he thought.

Surely though, they knew he was awake, right? Lucien tried to move his body, but it wouldn't work. None of his body would move. He couldn't even blink. 

_'What is going on with me?’_ He couldn't answer that. He didn't remember. 

His mind had forgotten all memories up until this point.

Lucien’s body was **rigid**. 

He could feel his temperature getting colder as the minutes went by. People moved in and out of his line of sight, none attempting to help him. 

All he could do was lay while his body was freezing. 

His eyelids felt heavy, but he couldn't blink. The room's lights turned off. He could no longer hear the voices of the people operating on him.

For a second, his eyelids were no longer heavy, and he shut his eyes. He struggled to open them like they were glued shut up. Lucien could feel his life force drifting away slowly. 

When his eyes finally opened, he wasn't in the same position. "What the hell," He said aloud. 

Looking around the room, he didn't notice anything weird. Except that his body _wasn't_ touching the ground anymore. 

Nothing he saw was normal. Now that his vision was better, he could see what room he was in. It was darker than it was a second ago, and he couldn't see the people who were just in the room. 

He’d looked everyone but down, and when he did he felt nauseous. 

His body, the one he was just in, lay mutilated right in front of him. From his stomach, all the way to his crotch area was open. 

Blood had stained everything on the table the body was on, it was a wonder that he never noticed. 

Looking closer, his vital organs had disappeared. All his other organs were still there but smooshed and cut. It was a disturbing sight to behold. 

He noticed his clothing as well, various bloodstains soaking it. 

He couldn't take his eyes off of it. The bloody image haunted his mind. His breathing began to speed up, he put his hands on his chest, trying to feel his heartbeat. 

Nothing. He couldn't feel _anything_. 

He could only manage to scream. No one was around to hear. No one was around to see him desperately asking for answers. He was alone. Completely. 

The only other person in the room was his mangled body.

All of the energy was fading, he could feel his eyelids getting heavy again. 

"Please, someone save me." He mumbled, before finally succumbing and closing his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Wake up, dumbass**." Lucien's eyes widened. 

Where the hell was he? He looked around the room, it wasn't the same one he fell asleep in.

It was much nicer. The room was lavender, and all the furniture was white. It _almost_ reminded him of his home-

"Did you hear me? I was _trying_ to tell you something." Lucien glanced up from his position on the floor. The man was shorter, and he had ears like an elf. Dark brown hair laid atop the man's head. 

The man held his hand out for Lucien, helping him stand up. 

He pointed to himself. “I don’t like cliche introductions, but I’m Arthur. I’ll be your guide." Lucien's expression was laced with confusion. 

" _Confused_ , are ya’? That’s fine, humans always are. I'll elaborate for you.” The look on Arthur’s face could only be described as pure sadism. 

Lucien could feel himself tremble. 

“You were killed. Mercilessly. By a gang of organ stealers who work with the black marker. They don’t even have an official name." Arthur couldn't stop a few chuckles from coming out of his mouth. 

“It was almost funny. Watching as you were cut open, and you didn’t even _struggle_!” 

An awkward silence filled the room. Lucien knew he’d hate himself for it, but the silence was killing him, _again_.

Lucien cleared his throat, “So, I’m dead?” He should’ve been surprised, so sad, or _anything_. But he couldn’t bring himself to think very hard about it. 

He’d already seen his bloodied dead body, he’d suppose that was enough emotion for one day. 

“Is this heaven?” Lucien was almost happy. _Almost_. His happiness was shot down instantly. 

Another laugh from Arthur was all he needed to know he was wrong. 

"You think you're _worthy_?” Lucien didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t think he was a bad guy, but now he had to reconsider his life. 

Arthur’s expression darkened, "Humans rarely go to Heaven. It’s reserved for things that are pure. No one like _you_." Lucien frowned. 

He wasn’t finished, “Unfortunately, pure souls are targeted more. That’s why I’m here, to recruit you.”

This made Lucien raise an eyebrow.“If I’m dead, why would you need me? I’m useless to you now.”

Arthur shook his head. "I don't _need_ you. If I wanted, I could send you to hell, or leave you in limbo.” 

The sadistic look in Arthur’s eyes grew much more. 

“But I like you, so you’re gonna help me save some souls.”

Silence fell upon the room. Lucien was almost convinced that Arthur wanted him to respond to that. 

“So, let’s start the tour.” Arthur said, returning to his normal tone. Lucien was relieved, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Arthur led the way, as they left the lavender room to walk into a white hallway. The amount of rooms amazed Lucien, but he kept his thoughts to himself. 

Arthur led him into a huge room, bigger than any room Lucien had ever been in. The room was decorated with gold furniture and chandeliers. Long tables sat in middle of the room, chairs fit for kings pushed in neatly.

“This is where we hold our meetings. There’s a lot of us, so we had to make the room extra big.” That went without saying, but Lucien guessed Arthur just liked to talk. 

“I’ll introduce you to everyone once I get you used to our customs.” Arthur winked at him. Lucien wanted to puke. 

They continued the tour, seeing the many places of the mansion Arthur lived in. Lucien now knowing to ignore most of the words that came out of Arthur’s mouth.

After an hour, they came into another room. This one smaller than most of the others.

“This here is your room, and our last stop of the tour. I assume you need your rest.” Lucien nodded, but he didn’t think he’d get much sleep. 

The room wasn’t anything too nice, another lavender room, but with black furniture. It was an odd combination, Lucien thought it looked nice. 

Silence fell upon the room again, neither of them speaking. 

This silence didn’t bother Lucien, however. It was oddly _comforting_ to him. 

“Well, I’ll let you rest. But if you try to leave I’ll have to kill you for real this time.”

There goes his silence. 

As scary as Arthur was, Lucien didn’t feel threatened by his words. Lucien couldn’t really feel anything right now. 

He really needed to sleep. 


End file.
